Origin
Origin}} | latest release version = 9.5.6.731 - 358982 | latest preview version = | frequently updated = yes | platform = Microsoft Windows, OS X, iOS, Android, Facebook Platform | size = | status = Active | genre = Digital distribution Digital rights management Social networking | website = }} Origin (formerly EA Download Manager) is an internet-based online gaming, digital distribution and digital rights management (DRM) platform developed by Electronic Arts that allows users to purchase games on the internet for PC and mobile platforms, and download them with the Origin client (formerly EA Download Manager, EA Downloader and EA Link). Origin for Mac has been available since February 8, 2013.Official announcement by Origin.com Origin features social features like profile management, networking with friends with chat and direct game joining along with an in-game overlay, streaming via TwitchTV and sharing of game library and community integration with networking sites like Facebook, Xbox Live, PlayStation Network, and Nintendo Network. Electronic Arts has stated that it wanted Origin to match Valve's Steam service, Origin's leading competitor, by the end of March 2012, by adding cloud game saves, auto-patching, achievements and rewards, and cross-platform releases. Origin has over 50 million registered users. Components Origin store The Origin store allows users to browse and purchase games for full price from Electronic Arts' catalogs. Instead of receiving a box, disc, or even CD key, purchased software is immediately attached to the user's Origin account and is to be downloaded with the corresponding Origin client. Origin guarantees download availability forever after purchase, and there is no limit to the number of times a game can be downloaded. Users may also add certain EA games to their Origin account by using CD keys from retail copies, and digital copies obtained from other digital distribution services. However, the addition of retail keys to Origin is restricted to games from 2009 onwards and older keys will not work even if the game is available on Origin, unless user contacts customer support. Origin client The Origin client is self-updating software that allows users to download games, expansion packs, content booster packs and patches from Electronic Arts. It shows the status of components available. The Origin client is designed to be similar to its competitor, Steam. The Origin In Game overlay client can be disabled while playing games. The client also features chat features such as a Friends List and a group chat options (implemented in version 9.3). Client and download performance has been patched and improved over the past several updates. newdate>wiki>google> Origin Mobile Electronic Arts also plans to launch the Origin platform for mobile devices (such as iOS devices) and achievements can be synced across both platforms. Scrabble Network will be incorporated into Origin Mobile. These services will be free of charge. History EA Downloader was launched in late 2005. It was replaced by EA Link in November 2006, adding trailers, demos and special content to the content delivery service. In September 2007, it was once again replaced by the combination of EA Store and EA Download Manager. Users purchase from the EA Store website and use the downloadable EADM client to download their games. Games bought via EA Link were downloadable using the EA Download Manager. The store and client was reopened under the Origin name on June 3, 2011. The digital distribution software was first used to deliver the Battlefield 2: Special Forces expansion pack, and subsequently most EA titles. The biggest product launch on the software is Spore Creature Creator. EA acquired the trademark Origin when it purchased Origin Systems in 1992. Origin Systems was a major game studio in the 1980s and 1990s, best known for its Ultima, Wing Commander, and Crusader game franchises. Criticism EA/Origin Support In late 2014 EA and Origin's support has removed the ability to contact live representatives directly and replaced it with an online ticketing system. This support system requires users to submit a ticket, and wait for EA/Origin to contact them back. One complaint filed with the Better Business Bureau found that a user contacted support for their account being hacked, waited two days for a response, only to have to resubmit another ticket. The subsequent ticket quoted a response time of over 900 minutes to receive a call back. Other online sources and reviews quote users having to wait up to a month for resolution of issues. Removal of Crysis 2 from Steam and Origin exclusives Shortly after the launch of Origin, Crysis 2 was pulled from Steam and appeared on EA's website with an "only on Origin" claim, though it remained available on other distribution services. EA has since stated that Valve removed Crysis 2 due to imposed "business terms" and that "this was not an EA decision or the result of any action by EA." More recently, Crysis 2: Maximum Edition (a re-release of Crysis 2 with all the DLCs) has been released on Steam, matching EA's story about pulling Crysis 2 due to DLC restraints. EA has confirmed that Battlefield 3 would not be available through Steam,. The game is currently available for purchase on other non-Origin services such as GameFly, Green Man Gaming or GamersGate, but the Origin client must be used regardless of through which service the game was purchased. Origin account bans There have been several instances of EA enforcing such bans for what critics argue are comparatively minor infractions, such as making rude comments in EA or BioWare's official forums or in chat. During March 2011, a user named "Arno" was banned for allegedly making the comment "Have you sold your souls to the EA devil?" Arno's account was banned for 72 hours which prevented him from playing any of his Origin games. After reporting on the details of the incident, website Rock, Paper, Shotgun received a statement from EA saying that Arno's account ban was a mistake, and that future violations on the forums would not interfere with Origin users' access to their games. Later during October and November, 2011, one user was banned for posting about teabagging dead players. Another user received a 72-hour account suspension for posting a link to his own network troubleshooting guide in the EA forums. EA interpreted this as a "commercial" link, even though the same link had been posted elsewhere in the forums, and EA's own corporate support site and FAQ. One user was permanently banned for submitting a forum post containing the portmanteau "e-peen," which is slang for "electronic penis." During December 2011, an account belonging to a user named "Aaron" was banned after a user insulted him in EA's forums; another instance also affected a user called "MaximumTaco". Accusations of spying Origin's end-user license agreement (EULA) gives EA permission to collect information about users' computers regardless of its relation to the Origin program itself, including "application usage (including but not limited to successful installation and/or removal), software, software usage and peripheral hardware." Initially, the EULA also contained a passage permitting EA to more explicitly monitor activity as well as to edit or remove material at their discretion. However, this section was removed following an outcry over privacy implications. That outcry was fueled in part by pictures and video captured by several German gamers which showed Origin accessing tax programs and other unrelated software, as well as a report by the news magazine Der Spiegel investigating the allegations. In response to the controversy, EA issued a statement claiming they "do not have access to information such as pictures, documents or personal data, which have nothing to do with the execution of the Origin program on the system of the player, neither will they be collected by us." EA also added a sentence to the EULA stating that they would not "use spyware or install spyware on users' machines," though users must still consent to allowing EA to collect information about their computers. Situation in Germany According to reports in German newspapers, the German version of Origin's EULA violates several German laws, mainly laws protecting consumers and users' privacy. According to Thomas Hoeren, a judge and professor for information, telecommunication and media law at the University of Münster, the German version of the EULA is a direct translation of the original without any modifications and its clauses are "null and void". Storefront language While it is possible to change the language of the Origin application itself, this does not affect the language of the contents of the storefront section which is determined by the IP of the country detected by EA. The fact that it is impossible to change the storefront language is considered a bug and has been subject to criticism by users on official EA site blogs and forums.[http://www.origin.com/en-us/news/origin-how-tos-setting-a-language Origin How-Tos: Setting a Language] at origin.com[http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/135/6436521.page Changing language of Origin has no effect on the store language] at forum.ea.com Origin-enabled games Origin-enabled games are those games which have Origin as a mandatory requirement regardless of where the game is purchased from. These games are listed as follows: * Battlefield 3 * Battlefield 4 * Battlefield Hardline * Command & Conquer: The Ultimate Collection * Crysis 3 * Dead Space 3 * Dragon Age: Inquisition * FIFA 12 * FIFA 13 * FIFA 14 * FIFA 15 * FIFA Manager 12 * FIFA Manager 13 * FIFA Manager 14 * Mass Effect 3 * Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) * Need for Speed: Rivals * Need for Speed: The Run * Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare * SimCity (2013) * Syndicate (2012) * The Sims 4 * Titanfall See also * Digital distribution * Steam * Uplay * Impulse * List of Origin free games * List of Origin's On the House games References External links * Category:2011 software Category:Android (operating system) software Category:Cloud gaming Category:Digital rights management systems Category:Electronic Arts Category:IOS software Category:DRM for Windows Category:DRM for OS X Category:Online-only retailers of video games Category:Multiplayer gaming service Category:Software that uses Qt